Frosty Nights
by IceNettle
Summary: 'Where friends gather, hearts warm.' Though for Adrien Agreste his heart is feeling far from warm, with the cold of winter settling in leaving him feeling agitated. And with the threat of a snowstorm moving in, now would be the worst time for an akumatized villain to make an appearance. Maybe a certain superheroine can help Adrien overcome his fears to defeat their foe.
Streets began to glisten as the first snow settled under the dim lights. Dancing the dance that seemed so well rehearsed that each flake must have done a thousand times over, yet it was to be their first and last. The gentle breeze softly carried them away, careful not to disturb the fragile performance.

It was on this night a boy stood before his opened window, feeling the wind caress his skin. Bright green eyes looking longingly over Paris; the normally busy streets now quieted to a soft hum, as it's people settled down for the night.

As beautiful and mesmerising as this sight was, it couldn't help but fill this young boy's heart with sorrow, an emptiness that was no stranger to him.

"If you like it that much, why not just take a picture?" A small voice pipped up behind him. Though where behind him was different matter, as the perpetrator was nowhere to be found, unless you knew where to look. And the boy did.

Hidden in a wastebasket was a small black cat, no bigger than the size of a hand, happily munching on some camembert that he had been saving all day as a special treat. Not including the other two small rounds that he had earlier that day.

"I don't like it," he whispered in reply, mostly to himself; not wanting to talk to the cheese-loving kwami, his eyes still fixated on the world outside.

The small cat rose out of the wastebasket, throwing the last bit of cheese into his mouth and letting out a satisfied moan. "Then why continue to stare? There's no point if you don't like it."

A sigh escaped his lips. "You wouldn't understand." How could he?

Sure, winter could be captivating, but it could be deadly as well. He knew this from experience, and it was something about this winter that left him with a feeling of uncertainty. Maybe it was paranoia. There definitely had been a drop in the number of akuma attacks lately. Maybe Hawkmoth was up to something? Or maybe it was nothing, just the past weighing on his mind. But he still couldn't shake this uneasy feeling.

* * *

"Marinette look!"

A girl's footsteps on the freshly laid snow were the only sounds to be heard as she walked quickly home. Sha had no desire to be out in the cold for long, and the sooner she got back to her warm home with a cup of hot cocoa, the better.

The sound of a familiar red bug kwami made the girl's ear prick up.

"What is it Tikki?"

Tikki flew up, the stars reflecting in her big round eyes, "Isn't it beautiful Marinette?"

It was only then when Marinette had noticed the sights around her, her sapphire eyes taking in everything. It was like a fairy-tale, the snow on the bare trees looked as though they were soft pillows, as if someone had fluffed them. The sky had been swept with endless black of night, without the moon to give its guiding light the night really did feel like it spanned forever. The stars shinning clear and bright, with a radiance that made it seem also most magical. And in the distance stood the Eiffel Tower, illuminating the city with its warm glow.

A smile cascaded across her lips, "It really is, isn't it."

An idea began to form in her mind. Marinette wasn't fond of the cold, but she be missing a great chance if she didn't take it, besides a few minutes wouldn't hurt. "Shall we go sight-seeing Tikki?"

* * *

The crisp of the night air felt wonderful against Chat Noir's skin as he ran and leaped across the rooftops of Paris. Winter may harbour cold feelings inside him, but in this moment he could at least forget them. _'If only I could shake this anxiety.'_

He had no idea where he was going, or how long he had been running for. He felt he could keep going for eternity, until something caught not only his eye, but his breath as well.

It was like a scene out of a movie. Standing so perfectly still, arms resting slightly on the stone wall of the Pont d'Iéna looking on towards the river Seine, was a girl.  
Her black hair tied in bunches with red ribbon, adorned in a red and black skin-tight suit. Her eyes closed, smiling to herself.

"Out for a stroll, my lady?"

Ladybug turned towards her partner, her smile ever so present. "The first snow. Something about it makes it so enchanting, don't you think?"

Chat Noir gently held her hand, pulling it towards him, and gingerly placed a kiss.

"Not as enchanting as you," he smiled.

Withdrawing her hand and using her other, Ladybug took her finger to his forehead and playfully pushed him away; a blush creeping across her cheeks. "Now is not the time for flattery Chat Noir."

"Au contraire my lady, now is the _purrfect_ time. Look around, there is hardly anyone here, it's like we have the whole of Paris all to ourselves." He looked at her with green cat eyes that felt as though they could pierce into her very soul, his arms gesturing to their surroundings.

"I'm sorry Chat Noir, but I've got to go. This was only a small indulgence, one I shouldn't have done, or you. We can't misuse our powers like this." Her words sounded harsh. She didn't mean it at all, in fact she would have liked to talked to her favourite black-clad super hero, get to know him better, than having their encounters limited to when Paris was in danger from one of the latest akumatized villains. But she knew they couldn't. What would Paris think if they saw their two superheroes goofing off like a couple of school kids. They needed to be someone people could rely on.

"Why not indulge me, just for tonight?" But Ladybug didn't listen; she had already taken her yo-yo from her hip, and used it to swing off into the night.

Once again Chat Noir was alone. He sighed and looked in the direction his partner had just disappeared to. Ladybug has her own life, he thought to himself, it's not like he did anything to keep her there. Plus staying out in the cold for so long wouldn't have been good for her health. Though in the back of his mind he wondered if it was because Ladybug didn't really like him, what if she only tolerated him because they fought akumas together.

He knew it was silly to think like that, but it was on this night when he needed a friend, someone he could trust.

"Stay safe, my lady."

* * *

 **A/N: So this is just something, I have actually know what I'm doing with it, just throwing it out there. If you guys have any ideas then that would be great. I have a rough idea, but nothing set in stone. Amazing what you can get done in a day right?**


End file.
